


Stalked

by Mister_Spock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>QuickFic<br/>Spock is followed.<br/>Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalked

He’d dismissed the feeling of being watched for weeks. 

It was partly down to the fact that they were being watched, wherever they went in Yorktown because everyone knew what they had done. 

He had ended up convincing himself that it was just that feeling and nothing more. The day he finally knew it wasn’t just the odd passerby staring it was too late to do anything about. 

He’d been down to see the work that had taken place on the ship and check over some of the details on the Science Department. Jim was about to take a few days off planet with Doctor McCoy, leaving Spock to run any errands regarding ship business. 

He’d meant to see Jim before he left. He had told him he would try and get down to see him off before the shuttle left. Checking the time, he saw he may make it in time if he hurried. It was busy as he headed towards the shuttle, his path blocked often by the sheer number of beings surrounding him. 

He navigated his way through the crowds to follow the path towards the shuttle Jim would be on. He was probably too late. Jim likely would already be on. But as he rounded the corner to the shuttles entrance, he saw Jim. He was making his way towards the shuttle.  
Spock thought he’d probably been waiting for him.

He’d have to call, of Jim would be inside the shuttle before Spock reached him. He inhaled as he opened his mouth to draw Jim’s attention to him when the hand covered his mouth and roughly pulled him backwards, away from Jim.  
Strong hands, and a scent that made his eyes feel heavy and the fight leave him body.  
He saw Jim, through the fog of his vision, walking away from him and he dared to hope that somehow Jim would sense his peril, the danger he was in. 

But as he was dragged into a doorway, out of sight of all, Jim hadn’t looked round and his hope faded as he slipped into darkness.


End file.
